


В постели

by faikit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Тони настаивает, чтобы все приняли участие в игре с предсказаниями из печенек.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694346) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



– В общем, в конце каждого предсказания нужно добавлять «в постели», – сказал Тони, когда они разобрали печеньки с предсказаниями.  
– Интересный обычай, – заметил Тор.  
– Одному Тони это все еще кажется смешным, – буркнула Наташа.  
– А как же традиции? – быстро вставил Тони.  
– Вообще-то я удивлен, что вы все слышали об этом, – сказал Стив. – Я полагал, это Тони просто троллит Тора... Кстати, я посмотрел определение «троллинга».  
– Мы все очень гордимся тобой. Ладно, поехали, – Клинт разломил свое печенье. – В ближайшее время вы достигнете больших высот.  
– В постели, – добавил Тони. – Вы достигнете больших высот в постели. Хорошее предсказание, кстати. Теперь Брюс.  
Брюс развернул бумажку и прочитал:  
– Спокойный ум является лучшим источником решений. Что же, годится.  
– Спокойный ум является лучшим источником решений в постели, – поправил Тони. – Тор?  
– Великая сила исходит от чистого сердца, – прочел Тор, а затем, взглянув на Тони, добавил: – В постели. Это очень милая мысль. Я должен поделиться ею с Джейн, когда навещу.  
– Тебе абсолютно точно не стоит этого делать, – сказала Наташа.  
– Что у тебя, Романофф? – спросил Тони.  
– Обращайся к прошлому, но не живи в нем, – вздохнула она.  
– В постели.  
– Тони, как-то оно не вяжется с «в постели», – отметил Стив.  
– Да плевать, Кэп, твоя очередь.  
– Вскоре придет конец вашему одиночеству... в постели, – он выглядел слегка испуганным, но потом остальные рассмеялись, и Стив присоединился к ним.  
– Ладно, моя очередь, – сказал Тони. – Вы окажете большую услугу своим друзьям. В ПОСТЕЛИ, – он хихикнул.  
– Это предложение? – ухмыльнулся Клинт.  
– Если уговоришь Пеппер его подписать, – изогнул бровь Тони.  
– Нет, тебе со мной все равно не справиться, – самодовольно сказал Клинт, а Тони ко всеобщему веселью изобразил обиду.  
– Это восхитительный обычай, – провозгласил Тор. – ДЖАРВИС, ты не мог бы прочитать последние новости Земли и добавить «в постели» в конце каждой?  
– На самом деле, это не обычай, – попытался возразить Брюс, но ДЖАРВИС уже составил список:  
– Токсичные отходы накапливаются в постели.  
– Конгресс не смог ничего достичь на этой сессии в постели.  
– Суд завершает рассмотрение дела о защите гражданских прав в постели.  
– Огромные долги отпугивают инвесторов в постели.  
– Общественность спрашивает, действительно ли Мстители на стороне добра в постели.  
– Этого достаточно, мистер Тор, или вам нужно больше заголовков?  
– Это было удручающе, – сказал Клинт.  
– Достаточно, спасибо, ДЖАРВИС.  
– Ладно, кто хочет последнюю печеньку? – сменил тему Тони.  
– Давайте прочитаем предсказание и решим, кому его отдать, – предложил Брюс.  
– Не сломав печенье? – спросил Стив.  
Двое ученых и двое шпионов с высококлассной воровской подготовкой хором подняли его на смех. Наташа извлекла предсказание из печенья и прочитала:  
– Даже те, кто знают тебя лучше всех, интересуются тобой.  
– В постели, – тихо добавил Тони.  
Мстители переглянулись.  
– Фьюри, – сказали Клинт и Наташа одновременно, а остальные кивнули. Наташа засунула бумажку обратно в неповрежденное печенье.


End file.
